ruben_the_hedgehog_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruben The Hedgehog 3.Ø Crisis
Ruben The Hedgehog 3.Ø Crisis, is a crossover movie between Enervar and Lunari64. The third crossover between this two. This one focus on Suomonev Nosiop, a virus weapon dealer, that injects a deadly virus on Ruben. His only hope are the trio of girls who ran against time to get the antidote, while Ruben rests at the Ether Forest. Synopsis Ruben receives a deadly poison, his only hope? The girls! They have three days to discover the antidote or else... Appearances * Ruben The Hedgehog (Universe 6) * Alaine * Deena The Dragon * Lunari The Echidna * Suomonev Nosiop * Io The Cat * Drako The Dragon * Aria, the Goddess of Skies Plot Introduction - Back Home... Ruben, Alaine, Deena and Lunari came out of the portal arriving near the Ether Forest, in Universe 8. Chapter I - The Attack The team was eating, before continuing the journey. "Hmm! This is awesome! Your cooking is great, Deena!" Ruben said while taking a bite on his hamburger. Deena smiled. "Hope you all like." Since Alaine was so small, she didn't really eat much. She had just taken a little piece, the right size for her, off of Ruben's burger. She took a bite. "Mmm! Yummy!" She cooed, with a beaming smile. Lunari was just sitting next to Ruben, enjoying herself. She couldn't eat, because she was a ghost. Then, a vehicle could be heard from a distance. Ruben's ears started twitching, reacting to the sound. "Hum?" "Huh?" Alaine started to look around. A cloaked figure could be seen in a hover board of some sort.. "Who the heck is that?" Lunari asked, looking at the figure. The cloaked figure stopped near them. "Uoy! Eht gohegdeh! Emoc ereh!" Ruben was confused. The figure was talking to him. "Do you understand him?" Deena nodded negatively. "What the...?" Alaine seemed confused. Lunari joined with Ruben, just in case. Ruben stands up and approaches him. "Do you understand me?" The stranger nods. "OK. What's your name?" "Suomonev Nosiop." "OK, Mr. Nosiop, I'm gonna need you to speak..." Suddenly, the stranger pierced something in Ruben's belly, making him knee. "Hedgehog shall be cursed for your deeds." Ruben was about to answer, but passes out. The stranger runs away, leaving a syringe labeled behind. Deena tries to stop him, but he's too fast, so she takes the syringe and reads: "Kyut? Bla bla bla... DEADLY POISON?!" Lunari felt the pierce and the poison, since she was joined with him, loosely phased through him. It hurt her too. She then realized something, and left Ruben for a moment. "You two. Run into the forest, call for help. It sounds crazy, but trust me." She explained. "I'll stay here and take care of him." Deena nodded and grabbed Alaine just before starting to fly to the forest. She started to scream for help in hope for an answer. Soon enough, help arrived. A few of the local Magic Spirits floated up to Deena to see what was wrong. "You need to help us! A friend of us was injected with a deadly poison!" Deena said. "Alright. Lead the way." One of the ladies answered, getting ready. Deena flew back at Ruben and Lunari. "How is he?" Lunari was still joined with Ruben, apparently. One of the older male spirits kneeled down next to Ruben, putting one ghostly hand on his forehead. "Spirit. You may want to back up." He said, calmly, seemingly addressing Lunari directly. Lunari did as she was told, leaving Ruben. She flinched slightly as she floated back to Deena and Alaine. The spirits discussed the plan amongst themselves for a moment. When they were done, two child spirits took off deeper into the woods, and the older spirits made a healing rune for Ruben. Hopefully it would wake him up. He opened his eyes, he started coughing. "Jeez, that bastard caught me good..." "Are you alright?" The lady asked Ruben, concerned. Alaine ran over to Ruben's head, bringing the syringe with her so he could see. "Kyut? Deadly Poison?" He tries to look more info about the poison on his database. After pressing sometimes him arm's visor, he finds something. "I have three days to find an antidote... Goddammit..." He stands up, only to fall right after. "3 days?!? But, what are we going to do?!?" Lunari seemed shocked, and scared. The children spirits caught him, and started to carry him. The older spirits were about to take him away to the cabins. Deena was stressed. "Spirits, take care of Ruben. Alaine, Lunari, let's go. The bastard went that way, maybe we can still catch him!" "Okay!" Lunari said. Without any delay, she joined with Deena, and Alaine climbed onto her shoulder. Alaine brought the syringe, just in case. Chapter II - Back to The Forest Ruben was being taken by the spirits. "Hum...? Where are you taking me...?" "We're headed to the cabins. We've already sent for Io, she will meet us there." The lady spirit answered. "Io...? Oh man, she's gonna kill me..." Ruben chuckled a bit. "Why do you say that?" The man asked, seeming... entertained. "She wouldn't!" A couple of the children carrying him insisted. Ruben just chuckled, but coughed immediately after that. "Well, here we are." The lady spirit announced, as they carried him inside and placed him on the bed. As soon as they set him down, Ruben might feel drowsy, as if he was under some kind of sleep spell. "I'm feeling... Sleepy..." He said while trying to keep his eyes open. "Rest, darling..." A familiar voice spoke to him. "Io...? Is it you...?" He could feel her pat his forehead. "Sleep, sleep..." She insisted. It was Io, no doubt about it. The sleep spell was getting a bit stronger. He fell asleep. When he woke up, he would find that Io had been hard at work. There was a cool, wet cloth on his forehead, as well as one on his belly; there was also some kind of paste on the spot where he had been injected. He could probably see Io's mess of potions and healing ingredients on the nightstand next to him. Io then noticed he was awake. "Feeling any better, sleepyhead?" She teased, her eyes both grey. "Yeah. Still dizzy, though. I hope the girls are fine... What are you doing?" "Well, I was going through the options here to see if there was anything for the poison you were given, but there was nothing." Io said, with a disappointed sigh. "I'm sorry." "Don't blur... I mean, worry..." The poison is making him say things that he does not want too. Io, hearing this, checked the cloth on Ruben's forehead. She took it off, walked out for a moment, and came back, laying to cloth back on his head. It was cooler now. "Love you... I MEAN, THANK YOU!" Ruben bowed so hard that the cloth flew away. Io quickly caught the cloth with one hand, putting it back on his head as she made sure he laid back down. "Relax, relax..." She assured him. "I'm sorry... This poison is making me feel good... I mean, weird..." "Which is why you need rest. Just relax, I'll take care of you." Io insisted. She looked right at him, somewhat sternly, her eyes both grey. Perhaps he would notice. "I don't remember why you sometimes have two blues eyes and other times, two grey eyes..." "You don't remember? Well then, how about I tell you a story?" Io offered. "I loved to." Ruben smiled. "Well. It all started in this very cabin, almost 200 years ago... With a boy somewhat like you. He woke up in the middle of the night, gathered his things, and headed outside. He was going to summon the spirits. As he made his rune to do so, he made a mistake." Io started, pausing a bit for dramatic effect. It seemed she had a certain flair for storytelling. "Mistake?" Ruben was interested, he didn't heard this story in ages. "The rune didn't just summon two spirits as he had planned. It gave the two of them life, trapped together. Right there, before the boy's eyes, was a young cat." "Io..." Ruben continued. Io smiled, patting his head. She went back to working as she kept telling the story. She was mixing things, using a little mortar and pestle to make the paste she was using. She had a Niko fruit on the nightstand as well; she offered him one of the wedges. "Well, the boy brought the cat girl back to his home, right here in this cabin, and the two fell asleep in this room; or shall I say three? Because the girl had two spirits. One was a healer, a busybody, but the other was a warrior, who just wanted to relax." Io continued. "So the healer is a good storyteller... I see." He said joking. Io laughed. "When the cat girl awoke, the two spirits had no idea what happened to them. The boy tried to help them up, and they could barely walk; they were used to being weightless spirits. The boy asked her name; the two spirits couldn't decide. They faked amnesia to buy themselves time." Io explained. "Oh, I see..." Ruben was very focused. "After the shy cat met the boy, and his mother and father, the day passed... Somewhat normally. When night fell, the boy and the cat went out to stargaze. That was when the girl got her name; Io. A mysterious name for a mysterious girl, right?" Io also joked. "It's a beautiful name." Ruben said. "Oh, thanks..." Io blushed slightly. She was finished with the healing paste she was making. She wiped the old stuff off of the spot where Ruben had been injected, and put on the new paste. She took off the cloth she had put on Ruben's belly, and made sure that was nice and cold again before she put it back on. "Meanwhile, the two spirits were getting restless. They needed to go home. The other spirits in the forest were panicking, wondering where their friends had gone." "It makes sense..." "Before she could even say goodnight, Io ran away, to rejoin her spirit kin. The two became accustomed to their rebirth, amongst their leaders and their friends. The boy never saw her again..." "That's sad, but maybe one day the boy will return to her life." He said, smiling. Io shook her head no, as she checked his forehead again. Ruben was still hot. "Oh, you poor thing, you're still burning up. Here, have some of this." She said, handing him a potion bottle. Ruben drank it. "Thanks, Io." Hopefully, Ruben would start to cool off. "Of course dear." Ruben started to cool off gradually. "Better?" Io asked, seeming concerned. Chapter III - Run Against Time Deena was flying, grabbing Alaine, so she won't fall. Following her was Lunari. Deena spotted Suomonev. "There he is!" Lunari smirked. "I think I know what to do..." She said, floating up behind Suomonev and sneaking up on him. He didn't saw her, continuing to drive his hover board. Lunari continued, silently, getting closer and closer... and then, once the time was right, she joined with him. She was going to play some mind games. Suomonev could immediately feel it, feel the little spirit in the back of his mind. "What's this?" ''He thought. ''"How cowardly. Killing with poison and not in battle..." Lunari mocked him in his mind. "Is there no way to reverse this mistake?" "He deserved that. Killing everyone at Universe 6... Well, that's what the client told me." "Oh? Never once bothered to check that?" Lunari asked. She knew he was right, but she was trying to get him to doubt himself. That was the game. "Well, either ways, I was paid, so it was a job." "Oh, for money, huh? That's pathetic." Lunari said, sounding strict. "Where is the antidote?" She demanded. "Who are you?! If it was my mind, it already knew that the only cure is a myth. A drop of blood from a God. Ah! Spare me that nonsense." "Thank you!" Lunari teased, before going silent. She was gone. She floated back to Deena and Alaine. "So?" Deena asked. "He needs a drop of blood from a god, apparently..." Lunari relayed the information. Deena was shocked. "What?! Do we need to pray or something? We have a shrine back at Draconea for the God of Skies. Let's go!" Deena started to fly to Draconea's direction. "Alright!" Lunari joined with Deena, or at least she was going to, but Alaine happened to be in the right spot. She joined with Alaine instead. Alaine seemed shocked. "Huh?" Deena looked at Alaine. "She joined with you." She laughed right before speeding up. Alaine still seemed confused, but didn't bother asking anything else. She could ask Lunari anyways. They reached Draconea after a short while, Drako gave them the directions to the shrine. When they reached there, Deena was confused. "So... We pray or something?" "I guess..." Alaine answered, crawling down, kneeling on the floor next to Deena. Lunari left Alaine, and did the same, even though she phased slightly through the ground. "Please... Let our prayers be heard... Our friend need help..." ''Without noticing Deena started to cry. ''"Please... Help him..." Lunari also started to pray. "We wish for him to be healthy..." Alaine prayed, not really knowing what to say. Suddenly, the shrine started to shine. "Wha-What?!" Deena was surprised. Alaine looked up, curiously. Lunari seemed to continue focusing on her prayer, just to be safe. The shrine flashed and after the brightness started lowering, a female winged character could be seen sitting in the shrine's rooftop. "Hi~." "Hm? Oh, hello." Lunari said, looking up at the lady and then bowing her head again. Deena was silent. The female flew to the ground. "My name is Aria, the goddess of sky." "Wait, isn't it supposed to be a god?" Aria laughs. "Everyone thinks gods are all man full of testosterone and muscles, but there are gentle, elegant goddesses like me too." She smiles answering Deena. Lunari laughed along as well. "Nice to meet you!" She said, waving. Alaine froze in place. She seemed nervous. Aria looked at Alaine and petted her. "Oh now, little friend. You have no need to be nervous." Alaine's face was beet red. She smiled. Deena remembered their objective. "We need your help. We need the blood of a god to cure our friend from Kyut." Aria looked at her. "Where is he?" "At a forest not to far from here." Aria remembered Ether Forest. "I know where it is." Aria grabbed Deena and Alaine and started flying at an incredible speed. Lunari followed along, slower, knowing she couldn't go in the Ether Forest. Once they got to the edge of the forest, she stayed behind. Chapter IV - The Cure? Aria landed in Ether Forest. "Is here any spirit?" One girl spirit showed up beside them, and waved. She seemed to understand what was going on, and led the way. Aria looked like an armored angel, but shined like the goddess she was. They soon arrived the cabin. "Are you the one who goes by the name Ruben?" Ruben was too tired to talk. Io nodded, still right by his side. "Who are you?" Deena asked, Aria looked interested too. "You may be Io. The guardian of the forest, am I right?" Aria said. "Correct." Io said, taking a knee to show respect. Aria laughs, helping Io to get up. "You don't need to heel before me, I may be a goddess, but I am no good with formalities. So, what's the problem with the hedgehog? I've heard he was injected with some type of deadly poison." "Yeah. Scary..." Alaine seemed nervous again. "Yes. None of the remedies available to us have worked." Io explained. "Do you have something from the poison?" Aria asked. "Y-yeah... Right here..." Alaine said, handing Aria the syringe. Aria read it. "Kyut... Deadly poison..." She smelled it. "I know what this is! Many sky creatures get sick because of this poison. We need to take the poison out of his body. Where was it injected?" Io walked over to Ruben, taking the cloth off of his belly, and rubbing off the paste she had put on it. She pointed to the spot for Aria. Aria looked at it, approached it and put her mouth over it. Ruben and Deena were shocked, blushing. "WHA-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Deena said. Alaine blushed and hid behind Deena's head. Io stayed relatively calm, placing her hand on Ruben's forehead again. "Relax, relax..." Aria after some seconds, spit a black liquid to the ground. "I think that's all. He needs to rest, though." Deena was amazed by that. "So what about that rumor about a god tear?" "It's only that, a rumor." Io drew another rune next to the bed, a small sleeping rune. "Rest, Ruben. You'll be back to normal soon." She seemed to care for him a lot... Ruben fell asleep. Aria looked at Io. "You seem like a huge friend of him." Io nodded. "Indeed." Aria float in a way that she looked that she was sitting in a chair. "I would love to know how you met." Deena was curious too. "Surely, but first may I know your names? I don't believe I've met any of you." Io asked. Aria smiled. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Aria, the goddess of skies. This are Ruben's friends that called for me, Deena, Alaine and Lunari." Deena was surprised. "I don't recall telling you our names." "I'm a goddess, dear." She smiled. But wait-- where '''was' Lunari?'' Alaine waved. "Nice to meet you!" She said, with her usual beaming smile. Io nodded. "A pleasure to meet you all. My name is Io." Io curtsied. Deena looked behind her. "Lunari, you've been silen... Hum?" She goes outside. "Where is Lunari?!" "Oh? Another friend of yours?" Io asked, following out of curiosity. They hadn't seen her since they left... "I remember seeing her at the shrine praying, but since then..." Deena was thinking. "Io, stay here with Aria and Alaine, I'm going back to look for Lunari." Chapter V - Talking With a Goddess Aria was looking after Ruben since Io was outside. Once Deena left, however, Io came back inside. Alaine wasn't too far behind. Aria looked at Io. "It looks Deena went to look for Lunari, considering they aren't here." "Figures. Who is this "Lunari", anyways?" Io asked, out of curiosity. "It's a ghost girl, also a friend of Ruben." Aria smiled. "Ah, it makes sense now. She couldn't follow you in. A normal soul, more specifically a ghost, can't enter the Ether Forest; the Ether here would destroy them." Io explained. Aria was surprised. "Oh. And they say gods know everything." Io resisted the urge to chuckle at this, but then she looked over and saw something else. It was Alaine, curled up on the pillow right beside Ruben. It seemed that the sleeping rune had worked quite well on the shrunken girl as well. Io laughed at this. Aria looked over at her. "She looks really cute. So, the story of how you and Ruben met..." Aria was waiting patiently. "Well, it all started when this forest was under attack... By who, we still don't know. Of course, these spirits are connected to the forest, myself included, so all of us were weakened and in peril. I was with my friend Joshua when it started, and the fire weakened me. I must have collapsed, because the next thing I knew Joshua was carrying me and talking to this fellow." Io explained. "Hum... I see..." Aria listened. "When the three of us got attacked, w-- I tried to trap the attacker, and that's when Ruben seemed to recognize me from somewhere..." Io continued, awkwardly correcting herself. Was she about to say "we?" And maybe Aria could tell there was something strange about her... Aria, being a goddess, could see that Io was actually two souls together, but she didn't say anything since Io was hiding it. "Somewhere?" "I don't remember where exactly, it's been a while since..." Io hesitated. Aria smiled. "OK, OK. Don't worry about it. I can see he's important to you, but let me tell you, you're important to him too." Io blushed. "T-thank you..." She stuttered. "Sorry, but seeing girls blushing is my weakness!" Aria said while hugging Io. Chapter VI - Lunari, Where Are You? Deena reached the shrine. "Lunari?!" She shouted. At first, there was no sign of her. Odd. "I hope nothing's wrong..." She started circulating Draconea shouting for Lunari's name. She still couldn't be found. Maybe Deena should retrace her path? Deena stopped and started retracing her path, to look for Lunari. When Deena got to the edge of the forest, she might notice a little light out of the corner of her eye. It was Lunari, after all. She landed. "You're here after all. I did you stop? I was worried." "Yeah, I stopped. That place has some weird energy... I don't think I could go in. Sorry for worrying you guys. By the time I got this far, you guys were already inside." Lunari explained, somewhat meekly. Deena looked at the forest. "Of course, you can't stand Ether. I'm sorry, Lunari. The fault was all mine." She smiled. "No, it's okay. I'll wait for you guys here. Is he okay?" Lunari asked, changing the subject. "Aria sucked the poison out of his body, so I think he only needs to rest. And by the way, I'll be here with you." "No, go on ahead. I'll wait here." Lunari insisted. "Why that? Imagine that psycho returns or even worse, Setsuna. I'm going to stay so I can protect you." Deena could see Lunari ever so faintly blush. "Okay... Thanks." Lunari answered. Deena smiled. Lunari joined with Deena, figuring that it would be easiest for both of them that way. Deena could feel Lunari in the back of her mind. Deena layed down on the grass outside of the forest. "I hope he recovers..." She said to Lunari. "I hope so too." Lunari replied. Deena was curious. "How is it inside a mindscape?" "Huh?" Lunari thought about it for a moment, wondering how to describe it. She looked around. "I'd say it's comfortable. I can see what you see, and I can sort of hear your thoughts, but they echo so much that I can't make anything out of them. There's also a little alcove way in the back... It's the perfect spot to sleep." Lunari chuckled slightly. "Interesting..." Deena said. Lunari chuckled some more, relaxing a bit. Chapter VII - Waiting For His Recovery... Ruben was still sleeping, but his temperature was getting normal again. Once Aria let go, Io walked over to check on him again. "He's getting better." She said, with a sigh of relief. She then patted Alaine's head, cutely, as she was still on the pillow next to Ruben. Aria smiled. "This is so cute, though Ruben is a lucky boy." "Very lucky." Io agreed, knowing the kinds of things he's gotten away with... "I was not talking about that." Aria smirks. "Oh?" "I'm talking about all of you. He's lucky for having all of these girls helping him." She chuckles. Io bowed her head slightly. "Thank you." Aria chuckled. "You're not getting it, but maybe one day you'll understand." Io nodded, going over to check on Ruben again. Ruben was at a normal temperature now. He was just snoring a bit while sleeping. Io sighed in relief, and smiled. Alaine rolled over in her sleep, practically getting lost somewhere in Ruben's quills. Aria looked over at Io. "I shall leave you alone now. I need to return." Aria bowed and vanished in light. "Farewell!" Io bowed and waved. Ruben woke up. "Io?" "Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness..." "What happened? I saw a light..." "Oh? That was Aria. She teleported away. Do you feel better?" Io asked. "Yeah, I feel." Ruben stood up, being careful about Alaine. "Sorry for worrying you." "It's alright." Io answered. Alaine woke up as well. "Huh? Hey, you're awake!" She cheered, jumping on to Ruben's shoulder. She had a beaming smile. "Hello, little sunshine." He said, smiling. "Hello!" Alaine answered, waving, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Ruben looked over at Io. "I'm so thankful, Io. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Io smiled. "It's alright. Relax." She said, patting his head. Or at least, trying to. Io was quite short... Ruben kneels down so Io can pet him, after that he smiles at her. Io smiled back, very shyly. "Hey, Deena went to go look for Lunari." Alaine told Ruben. "Maybe we must go for now. Thanks, Io. For everything." He pets her. Io's face was beet red. "N-no problem." Alaine waved goodbye to Io, and Io waved back. Epilogue - The Team Has a Name Ruben gets out of the forest with Alaine and get tackled by Deena who hugs him. "I was so worried, you stupid hedgehog!" "Sorry, Deena." He smiles. Lunari floated over. "Oh, thank goodness." Alaine saw Lunari. "Hey, Deena found you! Where were you?!?" She asked. Deena got up and helped Ruben to get up too. "She can't stand ether, remember? So I kept her company here." "Ohhh..." Alaine seemed to understand. Ruben was thinking. "We still haven't a name..." Deena was confused. "Name?" "Yeah, for the team!" Alaine gasped. "A team name?!? Yay!!!" She squeaked. Deena started thinking. "Now, what should we be called?" Alaine and Lunari started thinking too. Neither had any ideas. Ruben thought. "Well, why not Freedom Wings?" "Freedom Wings?" Deena asked. "Yeah, we all came together to bring freedom to Draconea, right? I thought it would be a good name!" He smiled. "Or maybe Freedom Flyers? Because Lunari just kinda, kinda... Floats there." Alaine suggested. Deena thought. "Yeah, but that would exclude you and Ruben. Hmm... How about the Freedom Fighters?" "I don't know, I feel like I'm stepping into a copyrighted mine field with that." Ruben said. "Eehhh, yeah probably." Lunari answered. "So? Ruben and I don't have wings either." Alaine pointed out. "That's right." Ruben said. "Hmm..." "How about Peace Protectors?" Deena suggested. "Yay!" Lunari cheered. She wasn't picky. "So Peace Protectors it is." Ruben said smiling and petting Deena that was blushing a bit. "Let's go then, Protectors." Ruben said. Deena smiled. "OK!" "Alrighty!" Lunari answered. "Woohoo!" Alaine cheered. So the Peace Protectors started once again walking towards new adventures. THE END Category:Movie